A Million Pieces
by IfYouLoveMeImSorry
Summary: A young girl from Japan, Chouko Chinen, and her family move to England. Enrolled in Hogwarts, Chouko embarks on a journey unlike any she has ever been on as she juggles her new life and school and befriending two red haired pranksters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. This story contains several of my own original characters.

Before you read I just wanted to say hello. Although I am not new to this site, this is my first fanfiction and the first story I have ever published. I encourage you to leave any comment you want. If you don't like the story, tell me. If you love it, I want to know. Anything you can say to help me improve my writing and my relationship with you the reader is appreciated. I really do hope you enjoy the story. I have been planning this for so long and I hope to continue doing this for a long time. I can say that I will most likely not upload regularly, but to make up for that I will try to make each chapter a nice length or a bit long. Once again I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

She followed her family quickly bobbing around people in the station. Her family had just moved from Japan to England two months ago and now it's time for term to start. Chouko is the youngest among her siblings. Her eldest brother's name is Hitoshi. Hitoshi is currently a few paces in front of Chouko talking to their father about his final year of school. Her other older brother Akemi is thirteen and is struggling to push his luggage toward the train. Her older sister Hayami is a year older than Chouko is. The two sisters were looking around the platform excitedly. They walked through the brick wall after their parents onto Platform 9 ¾.

They each gave their parents a hug goodbye as their luggage was placed on the train and boarded the Hogwarts Express with enthusiasm. Once they found an empty compartment they each took a seat and began to chat. Every once in awhile, as the train continued its journey to Hogwarts, Chouko would look up from a schoolbook she had started to read and watch other Hogwarts students walk the hall outside the compartment she sat in. Once, she caught the eyes of a red headed boy with what looked like a million freckles. They shared a small smile as he ran back down the hall later on, chased by a boy identical to him.

As they got off the train she spotted him again, with who she guessed was his brother, when a tall man named Hagrid called all first years to follow him to the boats. Hitoshi entered one of the boats first and helped his siblings into the boat one by one. Although each of them would be in a different year, they still needed to be sorted into a so they joined the other first years on the boat trip across the Black Lake.

An older woman approached the group and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor house. She explained how the sorting process worked and the system of house points before she led the group of first years through the Great Hall. The Chinen siblings shared a look of reassurance with each other. Chouko had a feeling they would all be in separate houses. Before long their names were being called by Professor McGonagall.

"Chinen, Hitoshi"

"Slytherin!," shouted the Sorting Hat. The only table that cheered was the Slytherin table and Chouko wondered why.

"Chinen, Akemi"

"Hufflepuff!," ,the Hat exclaimed. Now all tables but Slytherin clapped and Chouko was even more perplexed.

"Chinen, Hayami"

"Ravenclaw!," yelled the Sorting Hat. She was next and the nerves finally hit her. She wondered if she was brave enough for Gryffindor, or smart enough for Ravenclaw, kind enough for Hufflepuff, or sly enough for Slytherin. The red headed boy from earlier was staring at her waiting to see where she would be sorted and secretly hoping they would be sorted into the same house. Professor McGonagall called her name and she shook herself from her daze. The hat was placed on her head and the hat began to consider where to place her.

" _Hmmm you're different aren't you. Shrewd, loyal, intelligent, and brave. You would be good in any of the four houses, but the best fit would have to be… Gryffindor!"_

Each table cheered except for the Slytherins, but Chouko didn't even care as she walked over to an empty seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Toward the end of the list of first years she was starting to get hungry.

"Weasley, Fred"

She looked up at the front of the hall to see the boy she kept sharing looks with.

"Gryffindor!"

A grin spread across his face from ear to ear as he looked at the other boy. He stopped and waited as the other boy got called up to the hat.

"Weasley, George"

"Gryffindor!"

After they were both together again Fred looked down the table trying to find that girl. George nudged his arm and pointed down to the end of the table where Chouko sat alone. She looked up again as she felt someone sit down on both sides of her.

"Hi, I'm Fred and I'm George. What's your name?" They asked together. Having the two of them speak at the same time was disorienting, but she had a feeling she would have to get used to that.

" Chinen, Chouko Chinen. It's nice to meet you."

"So," said the twin to her left, " Where are you from?"

"Japan. My family just moved here two months ago." she responded.

"So you speak Japanese and English? That's so cool!" exclaimed the twin to her right. She thought it was George, but she wasn't sure yet.

"Actually I speak multiple languages. My family's business extends all across Asia so my siblings and I moved all the time and had to learn the language of the country we were living in so that we could go to school. Languages come naturally to me, but I still practice them all the time." Chouko said.

"Would you teach us?" asked Fred with an excited grin on his face.

"Sure," Chouko replied, "but it's a lot of work. Japanese has two alphabets, and Mandarin is difficult because of how many characters you have to memorize. Although, with Mandarin an educated person only knows about eight-thousand characters, so maybe by the end of our seventh year you might be fluent. IF and only IF you boys work really hard."

The twins shared a look and a solid nod of confirmation before looking back at Chouko. The first years were finished being sorted and Dumbledore gave his welcome speech. Soon after Dumbledore finished talking the feast began. The food was some of the best Chouko had ever eaten. As she was eating a treacle tart, she looked around the Great Hall at each of the four long tables. Her curiosity from earlier returned.

"Hey Fred, George, why did nobody cheer when somebody got sorted into the Slytherin house?" inquired Chouko.

"Slytherins are rotten. No good witch or wizard ever comes out of Slytherin. All they care about is blood purity and will act awful towards anyone who isn't pureblood or can't benefit them in anyway." George sneered.

" _Oh."_ thought Chouko. She started to worry about her brother. Her family was a pureblood family, but that never really mattered to them. She hoped the students in Slytherin didn't change her brother too much. Chouko was shaken from her thoughts by George and followed the Gryffindor prefects to the dormitories. Once they all entered the common room she waved goodbye to Fred, George, and a boy they met named Lee and she headed up the stairs to the room she would be sharing with some other girls. She walked into the room and over to her trunk. She tried to greet her roommates, but two of them left the room as soon as she opened her mouth. The third girl stayed behind and gave her a small smile as she introduced herself.

"You must be Chouko. I'm Aleksandra Volkov. I just moved here from the U.S.S.R a few weeks ago. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan. I just moved here recently too. It's lovely to meet you. Who are the girls who just left?" Chouko questioned.

"The blonde girl is Ashleigh Barret and the red haired girl is Brielle Snelling. Barret's bed is the one on the left and Snelling has the bed next to her. I saved you the bed by the window unless you want to switch beds with me. My bed is the one farthest away from the bathroom, next to your's." Aleksandra responded trying to be helpful.

Chouko smiled and told her the bed she selected was fine and that she was thankful she saved her a bed. The two girls talked as they unpacked their trunks and got ready for bed. Eventually though the peaceful conversation had to end, and it did as soon as Barret and Snelling walked back into the room to perform their own nightly routine. Aleksandra went silent and Chouko dropped the smile on her face once she saw them. She didn't understand how they could be so rude to two girls they just met. Chouko just sat on her bed and watched them as they ignored herself and Aleksandra. She decided not to say anything to them unless something needs to be said. Moments later they went to bed without a word to Chouko and Aleksandra. Chouko simply pulled the blankets around her and closed her eyes. Sleep was soon upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

View

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I only own my own characters.

I now I haven't uploaded anything in a while but I did say that I probably won't update regularly. I would like to in the future though. School gets out in a week and then I'm on summer vacation. woooo. It's finals week though so its gonna be rough. Anyway I hope you enjoy, leave a review if you do or leave one if you don't enjoy. I accept criticism and suggestions to improve the story. Thanks for reading and once again enjoy!

* * *

It was almost Halloween. The first month and a half of the term flew by for Chouko and the twins. The twins had pestered her the whole first week of term to start to teach them Japanese until she finally caved and wrote home to her family to send her send some of her old workbooks and practice papers. The three of them practiced whenever they had free time or weren't pranking other students. Chouko felt bad for Aleksandra some days, since she spent most evenings with Fred and George and Lee or in detention… with Fred and George and sometimes Lee. That sometimes left Aleksandra with their awful roommates. They hoped as time would go on that the other girls would warm up to them and they could all be friends, but instead the two girls got worse each week. On a more positive note Chouko made another friend during her first month at Hogwarts. Herbology wasn't her favorite subject to study, but Nevaeh made it bearable. Nevaeh York was a short, sarcastic Hufflepuff who quickly became one of Chouko's closest friends. She had Charms, DADA, and History of Magic with Fred, George, Lee, and Aleksandra.

Now, if any of the Professors had thought Fred, George, and Chouko were a troublesome trio, they hadn't dreamed of the trouble these five could cook up together. Aleksandra struggled with some spells. Most of her spells ended up in either herself or Lee, who sat next to her, on fire. Fred and George, well, had a habit of getting Chouko in on a prank during the middle of class. Sometimes they went off without a hitch. Other times it seemed to be going perfectly until the Professor caught them and gave them each a detention. Astronomy, Potions, and Transfiguration were where the troublesome trio shone. Transfiguration wasn't awful. All three of them were rather good at the subject, Chouko being the best followed by George and finally Fred (but it's a secret agreement between Cho and George to never tell Fred that.), but none of them could ever go a period without causing some kind of trouble. McGonagall always seemed to catch them not paying attention or planning a prank, and sometimes even trying to perform said prank in the middle of class. She rarely gave them detention though, just deducted house points and shook her head. Fred and George always high fived each other when she did that. Not because they were happy to lose house points, but because they knew they had gotten out of detention since Chouko was one of McGonagall's favorites, much to her denial of playing favorites.

Astronomy with Professor Sinistra was actually one of Chouko and Fred's favorite classes, although Fred denies liking the class at all. The class met at midnight in the Astronomy tower and the trio usually walked there together.

Potions was a right nightmare with Snape. He hated Fred and George and Chouko so much that Chouko thought that the Gryffindor house was surely out of house points. The three of them spent the most of their detentions together scrubbing cauldrons without magic and practicing the boys Japanese just to annoy Snape. Altogether her classes weren't so bad when her friends were there with her. If only the same could be said about two of her roommates. Snelling and Barret only got worse as the school year went on. After a few days Barret started making comments about Chouko's appearance. She was constantly insulting her and her clothes. Chouko took it all and didn't say anything in return. She didn't want to acknowledge that some of it actually hurt her feelings.

Halloween was now only two days away and the castle was already buzzing in anticipation for the Halloween feast. It was Sunday so they group spent the day hanging out by the Black Lake.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Chouko questioned.

"Climbing this tree. What does it look like?" he responded.

"It looks like you're going to hurt yourself so get down." Chouko cautioned.

"Just ignore him Cho if he gets hurt that's his own fault," Nevaeh pointed out, "By the way, did you do the Herbology essay that's due on Tuesday?"

"Yes, I did," Chouko answered, "Do you need to see it? I don't care if you look at it. Fred and George have already copied most of it. They would have copied all of it, but I forced them to do the introduction and conclusion on their own."

"Thanks Cho, I really need it." replied Nevaeh.

"Glad I can help." she responded.

"Hey, Chouko look at who's coming this way." urged George.

It was the only three people she hated almost as much as her nasty roommates. Clayton Craft, Milly Tatham, and Marco Stanton walked toward the group of friends, lounging by the lake, with smirks on all of their faces. Chouko tried to be nice to everyone unless they gave her a reason not to and these three Slytherins certainly gave her more than one reason to hate them.

"Well well well," Craft sneered, "just look at this. No wonder why you're all always in detention. You're lazy. Do you ever do your work? Maybe you should spend more time working than goofing off and trying to be funny. Your marks might actually improve."

"At least we have a sense of humor Craft. You walk around leading your goons and sharing the same stick up the arse attitude like you own the school. News flash you don't. Now leave us alone we were enjoying ourselves before you three arseholes showed up." snapped Nevaeh.

Craft sputtered for a response but turned and stalked back up towards the castle.

Tatham glared at Nevaeh and stepped close and growled out, "I'd watch your step now if I was you. Clayton's father is high up in the ministry and it'd be a shame if something were to happen to your father's job."

She walked back to the castle in silence with Stanton at her side. Nevaeh wondered if Craft really was the leader among those three first years. She had surprised herself with her response and was caught between proud and scared.

"That was brilliant Nev. I didn't think you had it in you to say stuff like that." George smiled widely picking her up and spinning her around as the group of friends congratulated the Hufflepuff for standing up for herself and her friends. She smiled back at all of them and enjoyed the moment. Any bit of fear she felt before was gone.

* * *

Later at dinner she sat at the Hufflepuff dinner table talking to some of her classmates when she felt something wet hit the back of her head. Chouko and the twins looked on from the Gryffindor table as Stanton, Craft, and Tatham charmed some food to fly at the back of Nevaeh's head. The students sitting on either side of Nevaeh moved away to sit somewhere else. The kids in front of her stayed a little while longer, cautiously eating their dinner until one particular piece of food missed and almost hit one of the girls. She squealed and attracted a few glances, but still nobody did anything. Chouko's eyes went red as she gripped her chopsticks tighter. Why were none of the Hufflepuff's helping her? Her hair darkened slightly from her anger as she watched some of the older Slytherins join in on the bullying. That was enough she decided. If none of the teachers would stop this she would. Placing her wand on the table she walked over to the Slytherin table. Fred and George followed her as people started to stare. Most people were still enjoying their dinner peacefully and the teachers remained seemingly oblivious to the trio.

The snickering at the Slytherin table stopped when Chouko picked up a bowl of thick soup and poured it onto Milly Tatham's head. She gasped when she felt it. Fred and George took this opportunity to smash some nearby food into the faces of some of the bullies around them. A boy from Ravenclaw ran over to the Gryffindor table and said something and the whole table erupted into a frenzy. Everybody grabbed handfuls of food and threw them. Soon enough most of the Great Hall was participating in the food fight teachers tried to stop it, but it was too late. Some kids threw food without magic, others charmed the food to fly around and hit others, some kids hid under the tables to avoid some of the flying food. Teachers vanished food until their was nothing left but students slipping around on the floor and smiles on all of the students faces. When Chouko stood up, she wiped off her face and looked around. Fred was covered in pumpkin juice, and a foul smelling combination of food. George appeared to have taken a pie to the face and was covered in miscellaneous soups and what looked like fried chicken pieces.

Nevaeh cowered underneath the Hufflepuff table covered in just as much food as everyone else despite her lack of engagement in the fight. Chouko walked over to her and reached out to give her a hand. She was pulled up off the floor and into a hug. Chouko squeezed the blonde girl tightly for a while then let her go. Professor McGonagall had rounded up Fred and George and was making her way over to the two girls when Dumbledore joined her. The six of them walked to Dumbledore's office while they waited for Professor Snape to gather the Slytherins involved in the original harassment.


End file.
